Feelin' Super
" | hình ảnh = Feelin'_Super.jpg | ban nhạc = Ian Osborne | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | phát hành = 16 tháng 8, 2013 | thể loại nhạc = Hip-hop, Rap | thời gian = 0:33 1:37 (album) | bài kế trước = Không. | bài tiếp theo = Không. | đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " " là bài hát từ "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" được Ian Osborne hát, trong lúc các siêu anh hùng lấy lại được sức mạnh của họ. Lời bài hát Phiên bản tập phim Feelin' super, super, Oh, you know I'm feelin' super, super, Uh, I'm always feelin' super, super! Ya gotta take a step back! I'm feelin' super, super, Oh, you know I'm feelin' super, super, Uh, I'm always feelin' super, super! I run so fast I got a speedin' ticket from a state trooper! Phiên bản album Ooooh... Ha-ha! Woo! (Clears throat) I get up, have a stretch, brush my teeth and get dressed, Then I roll downstairs for a little breakfast. Cereal with some milk and just a little French toast I use twelve-grain bread but I don't wanna boast. Put my dishes in the sink before I go out to play And my mama asks me, "Honey, how ya feelin' today?" (How ya feelin'?!) I'm feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! I run so fast I got a speedin' ticket from a state trooper! Ha-ha! I'm the one you want when the situation is dire, I only fight for good and honor, no, I'm never for hire. I can bench-press a train and I won't even perspire An' I'm movin' so fast, you know I might catch fire! I can catch a baby grand with the villains in the slammer Shootin' webs with my hands (I have a very large hammer!) I'm feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! My muscular physique is leaving ladies in a stupor! (Ha! I work out!) Though I can catch a giant robot or run alien entities, A lot of people only know my secret identity So when I'm off-duty, I avoid the hype But I really can't try to compartmentalize my life Yeah, I'm lookin' for a fight, but don't you try to attack 'Cause when I put on the tights, you gotta take a step back! Feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! Ya gotta take a step back! I'm feelin' super, super, You know I'm feelin' super, super, I'm always feelin' super, super! It's apropos enough that my favorite fish is a grouper! Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát này cũng chỉ ở phiên bản nhạc nền khi "Phineas and Fern: Mission Marvel" được công chiếu trên Disney Channel. Vào ngày 18 tháng 8, 2013, giọng hát vẫn không xuất hiện trong phiên bản truyền hình, nhưng nó có thể nghe trên iTunes và phiên bản WatchDisneyChannel.com *Giọng hát được nghe trên truyền hình lần đầu trên kênh Disney XD. *Bài hát đầu tiên được Ian Osborne hát. Sáng tác *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #15802195 Nối tiếp Cước chú en:Feelin' Super Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được khách mời hát Thể_loại:F